APH Vampire Family
by animekissa
Summary: Three vampire families attacked for no reason by vampire hunters are on the run and looking for help. The parents are dead and only Matthew, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur survived the attack. Friends become foes and the "family" of four struggle to live. AU


_Blood._

_There was blood on the walls and floors._

_Dead bodies laid on the bloodied floor .To be exact, there were three dead bodies on the floor. The three bodies were two women and one man. Each one of them had a several gunshots injuries and bruises all over them._

"_Run!" yelled a man's voice followed by several footsteps. More gunshots rang out and two little boys whimpered and sniffled._

"_Get back here you monsters!" demanded another man on the opposite side of the room. A few more gunshot ranged out again and a thud sounded._

_The two little boys that were still crying and whimpering yell out at the same, "Mommy!" The boy with the longest hair tried to run out to his dead mother but a young man about the age of 16 grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fleeing group._

"_We can't go back Matthew! She's gone! We have to leave!"_

_The group of six ran throughout the large mansion for a hiding place. For the most part, the family that was hosting the party and the families that were invited never had any problems with the hunters so they never bothered to have a hiding place in the mansion but now, they realize that huge mistake. The only spots that they would be able to hide in would be in closets and under the beds but, those spots wouldn't be much of a help._

_In the group of six, there were two teens, two six year olds, and two adults. The oldest teen was 16 and a blond Frenchman. The 13 year old was a Brit with bushy eyebrows and was a 'gentleman'. The two 6 year olds were blond twins, the oldest had a cowlick and the youngest had a curl. The two adults were the parents of two of the young ones with them. The woman was the mother of Arthur Kirkland, the 13 year old, and the man was the father of Francis Bonnefoy, the 16 year old._

_The group turned a corner and half way through the hall and suddenly, 4 hunters appear at the end of the hall. They prepare their guns and could hear the distinct 'click' from a few feet away. The six of them were about to run back the direction they came from but as they turned around, they saw 4 more hunters. As the other hunters did, they prepared their weapons._

"_D*mn b*stards!" yelled out Francis' father at them._

"_We're going to die, we're going to die!" Matthew squeaked. He covered his head with his two arms and crouched down, closing his eyes._

_His older brother, Alfred, hugged him gently and lovingly and said, "I-Its going to be fine. We're going to be fine…"_

_Arthur griped his fist till his knuckles turned white and his eyes turned red, glaring at the hunters. He had already had some pretty bad memories with these guys. They've killed his innocent father when he was only six and left him and his mother alone. Arthur wanted to go and suck the living life out of them and watch how they yell for help and of pain when he sinks his fangs into their body._

_Francis looked at all the hunters. They've _had_ to have known that there was a pureblood family attending the little friend-get-together, otherwise they wouldn't have brought so many hunters with them. But the one thing he didn't know was _why_ are they attacking them and trying to kill them? Neither the twin's, Arthur's, nor his family has killed a vast amount of humans over a short period._

_On the side that they came from, a man walked out of the group of hunters and had a pipe in his arms. He swung it to his back and it landed perfectly on his neck. The man was very tall and wore a long tanish scarf, a heavy, leather tan coat, military-like boots, and grey jeans._

_The man giggled childishly and stared at the six. "My, my. I wish this chase could last a little longer but alas, our job is to kill you sinful creatures, da."_

"_Why are you doing this!" yelled Arthur with rage. "None of us did anything to deserve death you bloody wankers!"_

_The man giggled again and replied with a killer look in his eyes, "Power." The group looked at him confused. "The three families are getting a lot of power these days are you guys. We're afraid that you guys will have __**too much**__ power and might go off and kill, da." He removed the pipe from the back of his neck and swung it forward. The man didn't let go of it but he just pointed it to them. "You all have 1 minute to say good-bye to each other before I command my group to kill you all." The man checked his watch and said, "Your time-."_

"_Wait!" yelled out Francis' father. "Hm?" the man hummed. "Can't we at least know the name of the man who cause our deaths?" he asked, his tone demanding at the same time, courageous._

_The man looked at him. He smiled and said, "Oh! I guess you're right. I guess I forgot my manners. Your killer is," the man's voice lowered and deepened. His hair covered his eyes slightly causing a shadow to loom over them and his purple eyes seem to cruelly glow. He continued, "Ivan Braginski, da…?"_

_The tone and look of the man ran shivers down everyone's spines. The room when deathly silent enough that you could hear the quiet breeze outside the thick windows._

_Arthur's mother hugged him and he stopped gripping his fist. His eyes turned back to emerald green and some tears fell from his eyes. He gripped his mother's coat and sniffled. His mother whispered to him, "Live as long as you can and be as happy as you can. Even if I'm not there Arthur." He looked at his mother surprise and with horror,_

_Francis looked at his father. His father gently grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him on the forehead. Francis flung himself at his father and tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. His father whispered in his ear, "__Je meurs pour__vous et__vous vivez__pour moi.__**[1]**__" _

_Francis' eyes widen and he pleaded, "P-Please no father. Don't…" tears streamed down from his blue eyes and gripped his father's arms._

_The two small twins held each other as tightly as they could. They were the last family they had at the time so even till death, they stick together. Tears ran down their eyes. Alfred held his younger brother protectively and Matthew kept mumbling to himself that it was going o be fine._

_Ivan counted down with a childish voice but with deadly aura surrounding him, "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"_

_Suddenly Arthur's mom lashed out at Ivan and on the other side of the hall, Francis' father lashed out on the other hunters. The man moved to the side and she tried hitting him once more. He smiled and said, "This is so fun!" Then he swing his pipe at Arthur's mother._

"MOTHER!" yelled Arthur as he awoke from his nightmare memory. Alfred, who at the time slept on Arthur's lap, awoke with a small yelp and jumped. Arthur looked around and saw how he also had woken up Francis and Matthew.

"A-Arthur…? A-are you ok?" asked Alfred in a caring tone.

He looked at the older twin and said, panting and sweating, "Y-yes. I'm fine. I just remember what happened last night…"

* * *

><p>So this is my first story and I love it when my favorite anime characters are vampires but for Hetalia, I rarely see any. So here's my own!<strong><br>**

**[1] **"I die for you and you live for me."


End file.
